


Bill's Labyrinth

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Dipper, Crossover, Drama, Labyrinth AU, M/M, Romance, Top Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines made a wish for his sister Mabel to be taken away by the Goblin King, after the girl stole his diary and lost it at school, leading to half the school learning his private thoughts. (Discontinued, but may be picked up again in the future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill's Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched the Labyrinth so many times since I was little. This AU was mentioned in a stream I was watching and I had to jump on it o.o

Dipper had enough, enough of his sister constantly doing things that embarrassed him or taking his things without asking. The final straw was her taking his diary to school, then losing it, and it ending up in the hands of many different students. “No Mabel! I don't want to hear about how “sorry” you are! You took my dia-journal and lost it! Now everyone keeps making jokes about different entries! I can't even pick out which was more humiliating! You never think about your actions! From now on stay in your own fucking room and don't touch my things..” A thought came to him, his sister was a scaredy cat, and he smirked. “If you are not careful, the goblin king will come for you.”

 

“G..Goblin King?” Mabel stared at her twin, tears in her eyes, having already been upset from him yelling.

 

“He comes for bad little boys and girls that annoy their siblings. Naughty children who don't know not to touch what isn't theirs.” Dipper went on, walking toward Mabel, forcing her to back up into her room. “All I have to say is, Goblin King, Goblin King, take this child away from me! I wish he would just take you away.”

 

“B..Bro do you really mean that?” The wind blew hard against Mabel's window causing her to scream, shut her door, and hide under her covers. “No the Goblin King is going to take me away!” Dipper could hear her sobbing.

 

With a groan, Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mabel look I'm sorry....I was mad.” He heard the crying stop, walking to the door, and knocking. “Can I come in?” When he didn't get an answer he frowned. “Mabel?” Turning the door handle, he peeked into the room. “Mabel?” The window was open and the rain was coming in. “Ah! Mabel why did you open your window!” He saw something move, the power going out. “Um...Mabel?” He went to the lump on her bed, touching it, but it instantly going flat. “AH! Oh god no! Mabel! Where are you!?” He called out panicked.

 

A yellow owl flew into the room, going behind the pink curtain in Mabel's room, and after a few sort moments, a man walked out. “I have taken your sister, as you wished it.” He said, walking toward Dipper. He was wearing black tights, a yellow tailcoat with a yellow triangle pin, a white under shirt, and heeled black boots. The man had blond hair and yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness, he was twirling a golden cane in his left hand.

 

“You are real...You are the Goblin King....” Dipper gasped, staring at the man. “Please you have to give my sister back! I didn't mean it! I was just mad at her!” He pleaded.

 

Bill smirked at the boy. “If you want your sister back so badly, how about we make a wager.”

 

“Anything! Please just don't keep my sister!” Dipper soon found they were both outside, beside an old dying tree. “Where are we...”

 

“You must walk through the Labyrinth, if you can make it to the castle before the sand runs out of this hour glass.” Bill held up a large hour glass. “You can leave with your sister, if you fail, both you and your sister will be here forever. You do have the option to turn back now, go back home to your bed, and forget about your annoying sister.”

 

“I can't do that, she is my sister, I can't just leave here here...” Dipper said, his throat tightening. “I will take your challenge.”

 

Bill let out a high pitched laugh. “Very well kid, your time starts now. Use it well.” He flipped the hour glass, the red sand starting to flow down, and then, he was gone. Leaving Dipper alone by the tree, to find a way into the Labyrinth.

 

Walking up to the wall of the Labyrinth, Dipper hear someone cursing, he looked over to see an old man wearing a fez, a white tanktop, and shorts. “Get back! I won that game fair and square!” The man said in a gruff voice.

 

“You cheated Grunkle!” One of the gnomes said, lunging at him, only to be kicked aside.

 

“Prove it!” The old man said, kicking the gnome again.

 

“We'll get you for this Grunkle!” The gnome said, running off with his friends.

 

“Ahaha! In your dreams shorty!” Grunkle laughed, opening a pouch with jewels in it.

 

“Um, excuse me?” Dipper walked up to the man.

 

Grunkle looked over at the sixteen year old. “Yeah? What do you want?”

 

Dipper looked at the wall. “How do I get in there? I need to get to the castle.”

 

The old man let out a laugh, laughing so hard, he started to wheeze, and cough into his hand. “Haha...You serious? You WANT to go to the castle?”

 

“I have to save my sister.”

 

Grunkle noticed that the boy was wearing a nice watch. “I'll help you in, but only if you give me that watch.”

 

Dipper quickly removed his watch holding it. “Alright, I will give this to you, but first you have to help me into the Labyrinth.”

 

“Sure, sure kid.” Grunkle walked up to the wall, pulling off some vines, and revealing a door. He took a key off from around his neck, unlocking the door and holding it open for Dipper. “Now for your end of the deal.” He held his hand out for the watch.

 

Dipper walked through the door to the maze, giving his watch to the old man. “So which direction do I go to first?”

 

“Beats me kid! Good luck though!” Grunkle closed the door, shaking his head. “You'll need it...”

 

The End

AN: I like this idea, but I'm swamped with other things I wanna write and have to discontinue some things. I may work on this again someday.


End file.
